


Eight

by notjustmom



Series: Mirrors [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, first morning after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 04:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11283657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom





	Eight

John bolted upright in bed, for once not awakened by a nightmare; rather, it was the sound of someone snoring. He looked down to see Sherlock peacefully at rest, a slight smile on his lips. John closed his eyes, then opened them again, to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Nope. Sherlock was still there, a sheet draped over his hips and his brilliant green eyes were now open, searching John's face, probably waiting for him to cover himself, or worse. John had no intention of doing either; he had never done this before, but he had also never met anyone like the man who was currently trying to determine the state of things.

"I don't - do this, have never done anything like this, I don't like people, most people - I haven't ever had a real relationship before, I'm not sure what this is, or was, but -"

"But?" Sherlock whispered as he ran his hand through his mess of curls.

"I, uhm - damn. Has anyone ever told you how gorgeous you are?"

Sherlock blinked at him and shook his head. 

John nodded at him then mumbled, "I don't sleep well usually, have nightmares six nights out of seven, that is if I actually sleep; I have a bit of a temper -"

"I play the violin all hours, might not talk for days -"

"Is that all?"

"Some people find me inconsiderate, arrogant and obnoxious."

"I can't imagine -"

"Give me time, you don't know me very well as yet -"

John bent over him and kissed his forehead, then his cheeks and finally his lips. "Will you give me time?"

"All the time in the world, John." Sherlock sighed as he pulled John into his arms and pulled the duvet over them.


End file.
